No digas que me amas
by ALightInTheDark12
Summary: No digas que me amas, o 10 momentos difíciles en la relación de Jay con Carlos, y la vez en que, por primera vez, Jay se dio por vencido. Song-shot. Jaylos. POV de Jay. Clasificado M por contenido explícito y lenguaje.


Tuve que darme un descanso de mi otra historia, _Bienvenido a mi vida_ , ya que éste one-shot no podía salir de mi cabeza, además de que estoy obsesionado con ésta canción y me fue más sencillo irla construyendo en mi imaginación. Fav, follow o review, disfrútenlo, y no duden en echarle un vistazo a mi otra historia, a las anteriores, y a lo que está por venir :)

Canción: Don't Say You Love Me - Fifth Harmony (/watch?v=juRPG-KAo_o)

* * *

 **No digas que me amas**

 _ **I**_

 _Don't say you miss me when you don't call_

 _And don't say you're hurting without the scars_

 _Don't promise me tonight without tomorrow too_

 _Don't say you love me unless you do_

Esquivo un par de discos voladores mientras corro en la zona de riesgo, giro la cabeza para ver el reloj a mi derecha, sólo veinte segundos restantes del partido. La llama de la competitividad se enciende en mí mientras el sudor corre por mi rostro, alterno la mirada entre la portería de los Halcones de Sherwood y la pelota que equilibro en mi palo, mi respiración se agita cada vez más mientras lo vítores me alientan a seguir, a anotar. A ganar.

Desearía que Carlos no hubiese renunciado al equipo de tourney, lo hacía muy bien, pero comprendo sus motivos, nunca fue algo que le agradara del todo, estaba en esto porque yo lo estaba, y quería pasar más tiempo conmigo. Me era de mucha ayuda, no necesitaba hacer una planeación meticulosa de las jugadas, simplemente estábamos en sincronía, y ahora tengo que utilizar esa sincronía con Chad y Ben, que corren a mi lado, abriéndome espacio antes de que ponga la pelota en el suelo y la golpee, haciendo fintas para, finalmente, anotar en el ángulo inferior derecho.

—¡Los Caballeros de la Preparatoria Auradon han ganado otro campeonato! ¡Todo gracias al jugar estrella, Jay!

Los fuegos artificiales me hacen sonreír ampliamente, las porristas, junto con la banda y los aficionados, entonan mi nombre. Me quito el casco y lo sujeto debajo de mi brazo, los chicos me levantan en sus hombros y me entregan un segundo trofeo de jugador más importante, y no puedo hacer más que regodearme en mi gloria deportiva, algo en lo que empiezo a acostumbrarme.

Miro a las gradas para ver a Mal, Evie, y Freddie, saltando alegremente junto con Ally, Lonnie, Jordan, y el resto, todos en completa sintonía con el resto de las personas que ahora forman parte de nuestras vidas.

Mi sonrisa se borra cuando me doy cuenta de su ausencia, Carlos no está en ningún sitio, y me sorprende porque es la primera vez que está ausenten en algo importante para mí.

* * *

 _ **II**_

 _We've been close, but inconsistent_

 _You hold my heart at a safer distance, yeah_

 _You think words can ease the tension_

 _But you can't deny that something's missing_

Diego y yo caminamos por la orilla del Lago Encantado luego de que nuestro campamento para celebrar la victoria está levantado. Mal, Evie, Ben, y los demás, asan salchichas en la leña mientras cantan, Carlos prefirió dormir un rato después de ayudar con las tiendas de campaña y las fogatas incluso cuando tropezaba con lo que no estuviera fijo al suelo; aún le sigue pasando.

—Entonces, tú y mi primo —dice, sentándose en un tronco caído, toma una roca y la hace rebotar en la superficie del agua cuatro veces.

—A estas alturas creí que ya lo habías entendido todo, hemos salido por ocho meses —me siento a su lado, tomo otra roca y la lanzo, haciéndola rebotar siete veces. Dejo que la sonrisa se extienda en mi rostro, la sonrisa engreída.

Las luciérnagas vuelan sobre el agua y titilan de vez en cuando, algunas luces se extinguen cuando los peces saltan para comérselas, rompen la armonía de la superficie y difuminan el reflejo de la luna que se eleva sobre nosotros.

—Quiero hacerle entrar un poco de razón a la tía Cruella en la cabeza, tampoco está del todo complacida con la idea.

—Me detesta —digo, sonando horriblemente sincero.

—No lo niego, aunque en realidad detesta a todos y a todo —lanza otra roca y hace movimientos con los hombros, gruñendo—, esas putas tiendas de campaña fueron una pesadilla, estoy demasiado adolorido.

—Enclenque —admito, flexionando mis brazos.

—Vete a la mierda —me da un puñetazo en el brazo, luego coloca la cabeza en mi hombro y bosteza—. Si me quedo dormido…

—Te arrojo al lago, entendido.

—Vete a la mierda otra vez.

—Mejor piérdete, Diego, quiero hablar con Jay a solas.

Los dos giramos la cabeza a la derecha, Carlos está ahí de pie, con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada; su semblante no es nada amistoso. Diego le hace caso sin rechistar, algo extraño si considero que es más grande que él en todos los sentidos. Antes de irse lanza una última roca sobre el agua, que rebota seis veces, y se queda con los demás junto a la fogata.

Carlos empieza a caminar y lo sigo con unos cinco pasos de distancia, cuando nos alejamos cerca de un kilómetro es cuando decide dar la vuelta y fulminarme con la misma mirada que lanzó hace un par de minutos.

—Estaba coqueteando contigo, y tú fuiste lo suficientemente ciego como para creerle —cruza los brazos otra vez.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Si lo estaba haciendo o no él sabe que no me interesa, de hecho estábamos hablando de ti antes de que aparecieras.

—Como sea, aléjate de él —señala con la cabeza al campamento.

—Espero que te des cuenta de lo irracional que suenas justo ahora.

—Eres un depredador, él también lo es, por eso es mejor la distancia.

Me quedo sin palabras, sorprendido, cuando usa esa palabra para describirme, y no es la primera vez que alguien la utiliza, sé que tampoco será la última vez que la escuche asociada conmigo, pero escucharla salir de su boca es lo que me hace sentir un tanto incómodo, no molesto ni nada similar, sólo incómodo.

—Vaya, muchas gracias, es bueno saber que piensas eso de mí.

—Jay, vamos, sabes que estoy jugando —se para frente a mí con una sonrisa en el rostro, el terreno irregular le ayuda para que pueda besarme sin problema, y no recuerdo haber probado algo tan amargo en toda mi vida como cuando sus labios tocaron los míos—. Como sea, hay que volver, muero de hambre.

De nuevo toma la delantera para caminar, encontramos sitios vacíos junto al fuego y decidimos asar malvaviscos. Diego trata de charlar conmigo usando sus cejas, levanto los hombros y dejo salir un suspiro, exhausto, pero no físicamente.

Carlos se acurruca conmigo para dormir; yo no lo hago en toda la noche, por sus palabras y porque, incluso cuando se lo pregunté, no me dio una razón por la cual no estuvo en el partido, sólo dijo que estuvo ocupado… de nuevo.

* * *

 _ **III**_

 _I need a little bit more_

 _I need a little bit more_

 _You gotta know what it's like_

 _I know you been here before_

 _I've been waiting, I've been patient_

 _But I need a little bit more_

Me restriego las manos en los ojos, reusándome a dormir, mientras mi mejilla izquierda todavía punza y todo ese costado de mi cuerpo sigue lacerado, otra cosa que me evita caer dormido en la incómoda silla, el dolor en mi rostro y mi trasero.

—¡Jay! —Mal e Evie chillan, levanto la cabeza y las dos se precipitan hacia mí, me levanto y las dos me abrazan con fuerza, casi haciéndome romper en llanto si no fuera por las otras personas en la sala de espera.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta Evie, con los ojos enrojecidos.

Me trago el nudo en la garganta y mi corazón se detiene cuando un equipo de resucitación pasa corriendo como una exhalación frente a mí, me pongo de pie tan rápido que unos cuantos puntos negros danzan en mi vista, y cuando ellas ponen sus manos en mis hombros para que vuelva a sentarme las aparto, las sigo sólo cuando me cercioro de que el desfibrilador está en otra habitación, y realmente no me hace sentir mejor que alguien esté debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

—Papá conducía, yo estaba en el otro asiento, estábamos charlando y de la nada otro auto apareció chocando contra su puerta, luego desperté aquí.

—¿Qué pasó con él? —pregunta Mal, sonando genuinamente preocupada.

—Me dijeron que está estable, no había nadie en el otro auto, pero el estruendo del cristal estallando y el impacto del metal no me dejan creerlo del todo —me restriego las manos entre las piernas, sintiéndome débil—. ¿Qué pasa si papá…?

—Cierra la boca, eso no pasará.

—¿Pero qué pasaría si muere? —la simple idea me revuelve el estómago.

—Calma, Jay —Evie pone sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla y me hace verla a los ojos—. El señor Jafar es tan terco como tú, no dejará que algo así lo venza.

El sonido que hacen las manecillas del reloj en el muro contrario me destroza los nervios, cada segundo me hace sentir ganas de gritar y correr al lugar donde lo tienen bajo observación, pero las manos de Evie y Mal entrelazadas con las mías me lo impiden, eso y que me sigo sintiendo somnoliento, se supone que iríamos por un par de hamburguesas para cenar, ahora no tengo nada de apetito.

La recepcionista y las enfermeras, que deben tener sólo dos o tres años más que yo, me miran de vez en cuando, no con ánimos de querer coquetear conmigo o algo así, más bien parecen conmovidas por lo deshecho que debo verme, y sólo llevamos aquí poco más de media hora. Me ofrecieron una gaseosa y un chocolate hace unos diez minutos, los rechacé y los pusieron cerca por si cambiaba de opinión.

Les pido a las chicas un minuto, camino lentamente a la salida del hospital y respiro profundamente, purgando mis pulmones del olor a equipo esterilizado y llenándolos con aire fresco, el cual no dura mucho ya que enciendo un cigarrillo. El tabaco no me tranquiliza, porque el efecto tranquilizador que supuestamente tiene es falso, pero me mantiene ocupado para no pensar en papá.

—Vine lo más rápido que pude —apenas termino de darle la calada al pequeño tubo de químicos cuando la voz de Carlos resuena a mi derecha, para nada agitada. Dejo salir el humo por la nariz y él arroga la suya—. Sabes que odio eso.

—Tú madre fuma como una locomotora.

—Sí, pero tú no eres ella.

Apago el cigarrillo sobre un cesto de basura y hasta entonces me abraza, hundo mi rostro en su hombro y dejo salir un enorme suspiro, aliviado al sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, al ver que cumple su promesa de estar conmigo para bien y para mal una vez más. Cuando nos apartamos presiono un beso en su frente, él mantiene sus manos sobre mis hombros y me mira a los ojos, torciendo la boca a la derecha.

—Estaba pensando mientras venía para acá que seguramente tu papá molestó a las personas equivocadas, esa clase de accidentes no suelen ser una casualidad.

No tengo la oportunidad de darle un poco de lo que pienso por lo que acaba de decir ya que el médico que me ha dado informes de papá sale por la puerta, me aparto de Carlos y el médico me dice que papá está despierto y alerta, tiene el brazo roto y algunas fisuras en las costillas, pero que se recuperará perfectamente.

Carlos se queda con las chicas y yo entro a ver a papá, mientras camino me pongo a pensar que, si él iba a revictimizar a papá, era mejor que no viniera.

* * *

 _ **IV**_

 _So don't say you miss me when you don't call_

 _And don't say you're hurting without the scars_

 _Don't promise me tonight without tomorrow too_

 _Don't say you love me unless you do, unless you do_

Evie es la clase de persona dispuesta a dar una fiesta por cualquier motivo, sea por el cumpleaños de algún conocido o simplemente porque tiene ánimos de una, e incluso si no está de ánimos sólo basta un poco de presión por parte de otros para que los mensajes de texto y la ubicación lleguen a los invitados.

Su casa, tan grande como un castillo, está atiborrada de invitados, amigos y en su mayoría desconocidos, la música resuena de tal modo que las paredes vibran, hay alcohol y bocadillos con sólo estirar la mano, todos distribuyéndose por un par de chicos que se ofrecieron a ser algo así como camareros a cambio de su número, y fueron lo suficientemente estúpidos como para creerlo. Evie puede conseguir todo lo que quiera con sólo menear las caderas y agitar su cabello, endulzar el tono de voz y mirarte a los ojos fijamente, fue así que ni siquiera yo logré escapar de todos sus encantos, pero pudimos sobrellevarlo y terminar como buenos amigos.

Camino entre la multitud en la sala de estar con mi vaso en la mano, no sé bien qué compone la mezcla de bebidas dentro pero ya estoy considerablemente ebrio, el mundo da vueltas y no me inhibo de entonar algunas canciones y hacer ridículos bailes. A mi paso hay manos exploradoras, se deslizan dentro de mi camisa abierta para tocarme o acarician mi entrepierna; la provocación mayor es CJ Hook, con su atuendo ajustado y provocador, rojo, que baila contra mi cintura. Por un momento pongo mi mano libre en su cadera y hundo mi nariz en su cuello, nos movemos en sincronía de izquierda a derecha pero luego gira para mirarme, le sonrío y sigo caminando, ignorando los abucheos de quienes nos rodean. Tengo a Carlos.

Evie invitó a Harry, Uma y Gil, no somos amigos aunque nos conocemos desde pequeños, y parece que la fiesta sirve para aminorar la ríspida relación que tenemos ya que Uma y Mal están en un sillón, Ben está noqueado sobre su hombro mientras ellas ríen de cualquier estupidez y se abrazan, Gil, Evie y Doug charlan animadamente en una esquina, y Harry está en el centro del jardín trasero, baila con Carlos y se acerca mucho para hablarle al oído, él ríe de sus comentarios y sigue bailando, cuando da la vuelta me mira y camina hacia mí, me besa en los labios y me abraza; yo no dejo de ver a Harry, que tiene la mirada fija en él.

* * *

 _ **V**_

 _How am I supposed to take it_

 _When weeks go by and I'm still waiting?_

 _I say I'm okay but I can't fake it, yeah_

 _Even when I try, yeah, something's missing_

Los sábados son los días en los que yo no tengo práctica de tourney y dejo que mis tareas escolares se apilen en un montón sobre el escritorio de mi habitación, que de todos modos terminaré haciendo un segundo antes de cada clase; Carlos, a su vez, hace a un lado sus invenciones, los quehaceres, y las tareas que superan en demasía a las mías, para que estemos juntos en su casa o salgamos a algún sitio.

Hoy es diferente, debió quedarme claro desde el momento en que abrió la puerta y no parecía del todo contento al verme, no le gustó la elección de pizza que comeríamos, y la película que él eligió, _Estación Zombie_ , va por la mitad cuando se mueve en su lugar una y otra vez, gruñe sonoramente y usa su teléfono, como lo ha hecho desde que empezó todo.

—¿No estás aburrido de hacer lo mismo cada sábado? —pregunta, dejando la rebanada a medio comer sobre la mesa frente a nosotros.

—Esto es nuevo, nunca te habías quejado —respondo, sorprendido.

—Antes no me parecía aburrido, ahora lo hace, más ésta película.

—Tú la elegiste.

—O tal vez la situación es lo que me aburre —hago lo mismo que él y dejo mi rebanada a un lado, quito mi brazo de sus hombros y me muevo al otro extremo del sillón, miro el televisor mientras él sólo gruñe y cruza de brazos—. Jay, no es a lo que me refería —habla con tono cansino, como si no quisiera remediarlo.

—No pasa nada, Carlos, de verdad, estoy bien, de hecho estoy de puta madre sabiendo que estás aburrido al pasar tiempo conmigo —respondo, mintiendo evidentemente, luego lo veo por mi vista periférica, rueda los ojos y se pasa una mano por el rostro, que termina en su cabello.

—Sabes, no tienes que ser tan jodidamente sensiblero ante todo.

—Sí, bueno, tú no tienes que ser tal clase de idiota —y me marché de su casa.

* * *

 _ **VI**_

 _I need a little bit more_

 _I need a little bit more_

 _You gotta know what it's like_

 _I know you been here before_

 _I've been waiting, I've been patient_

 _But I need a little bit more_

El agua caliente cae sobre nosotros mientras mi pelvis choca contra sus nalgas llenas de pecas, los gruñidos, los gemidos, las groserías, los jadeos, y el éxtasis total nos rodean al igual que lo hace el vapor mientras nos divertimos en la ducha. Su cuerpo se presiona contra las baldosas de la pared cuando lo empujo ligeramente, tomo su cabello con fuerza y lo hago jalar la cabeza hacia atrás, tomo la piel de su cuello con mis dientes antes de morder y succionar un camino sin rumbo.

—Más, Jay, ¡más! —gime, arqueando la espalda.

Pongo las manos en su cintura para moverme más rápido y profundo, errático hasta cierto punto, luego deslizo mi mano entre sus piernas para tomar su pene y llevarlo conmigo. Sabe que prefiero ver su rostro mientras tenemos sexo, así veo más claramente lo que experimenta cuando estoy dentro de él, pero ahora que me da la espalda puedo ver un par de marcas que no recuerdo haberle hecho, como arañazos en sus omóplatos y dos chupetones en los hoyuelos de su espalda.

—¡Carajo! ¡No pares! —le gusta que sea rudo, me lo ha dicho muchas veces.

Lo tomo por el cuello para que gire la cabeza hacia atrás, presiono sus labios contra los míos en el momento justo cuando deja salir un profundo gruñido contra mi rostro y su orgasmo estalla contra las baldosas, la sensación de cómo se estrecha a mi alrededor y ver su cuerpo estremeciéndose debajo de mí, escuchar mi nombre en un último gemido y ver que sus piernas flaquean, me hacen venirme dentro de él, me aferro a su cadera cuando cada chorro toca su interior, dejo salir un gruñido contra su rostro y recupero la respiración, agotado y atónito al mismo tiempo.

—Eso fue… otra cosa… —jadeo, respirando pesadamente y besando a lo largo de su columna hasta que muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja—. Te amo, Carlos.

—Sí, yo también.

Nos quedamos inmóviles mientras ambos nos recuperamos, salgo de él sólo cuando pierdo mi erección completamente, los rastros que acompañan mi salida se deslizan por sus muslos, el agua se encarga de limpiar todo mientras coloco mis manos en su cintura, las deslizo a su estómago y trazo patrones con los pulgares, pongo mis labios en su hombro y él hace la cabeza a un lado, para darme espacio.

Seguimos con la ducha, que no toma más de cinco minutos a comparación de los veinte en los que estuvimos divirtiéndonos, y él es el primero en salir del baño de mi habitación por una llamada en su teléfono, me quedo bajo el agua mientras mi mente divaga en lo que acaba de pasar, y mi cuerpo ya echa de menos su risa cuando lo hice girar para que nuestras medias erecciones se tocaran en un abrazo.

Con la puerta cerrada no pude escuchar lo que decía, ahora que estoy fuera y con una toalla alrededor de mi cintura, con mi cabello todavía demasiado húmedo para mi gusto, veo que está vestido, justo ahora se está anudando las botas y se pone de pie, con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

—¿Adónde vas? —le pregunto, dejando salir una risa nerviosa.

—Historia graciosa, iba en camino a un encargo de mamá cuando decidí venir aquí, ahora pregunta dónde demonios está lo que me pidió hacer.

—No hablas en serio —me reclino sobre el muro a mi lado, cruzo los brazos y arqueo las cejas porque simplemente no puedo creerlo.

—Lo digo en serio, te mostraría el registro pero debo salir justo ahora.

—¿Qué dem…? —no me deja terminar ya que me besa en los labios, toma su chaqueta favorita y sale corriendo, lo escucho bajar las escaleras a paso apresurado y el azote de la puerta principal cuando sale de la casa.

Me siento en el borde de mi cama y dejo salir un pesado suspiro, me miro los pies mientras las gotas de agua todavía resbalan de mi cabello a mi espalda y se pierden en la toalla, recordándome que debo secarlo.

No puedo negar que me habría gustado una segunda ronda, una cuarta ronda de ser posible, que pasara la noche aquí y que mañana por la mañana se marche a hacer cualquier estúpida cosa que sea importante, pero justo ahora me sentiría más conforme con la verdad, porque no hay forma en la cual postergue un encargo de la psicótica de su madre para venir a tener sexo conmigo. Simplemente no la hay.

* * *

 _ **VII**_

 _So don't say you miss me when you don't call_

 _Don't say you're hurting without the scars_

 _Don't promise me tonight without tomorrow too_

 _Don't say you love me unless you do, unless you do_

—¡Jay! ¡Ve y abre la puerta de una buena puta vez! —la voz de papá se mezcla con el timbre que suena una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez, doy sonoros pisotones mientas bajo las escaleras, enciendo un par de luces a mi paso hasta de abrir la puerta principal, odiando el viento que sopla a las tres de la mañana.

De inmediato que se abre por completo alguien se lanza contra mí, mi primer instinto es romperle una pierna, no estoy de humor para un robo cuando el sol ni siquiera ha salido, pero me olvido de ese primer instinto cuando escucho el primer sollozo, los delgados brazos que me estrujan, y las lágrimas en mi hombro.

—Beelzebub m-murió… —toma mi camiseta en su puño, lo sostengo por la espalda antes de que caiga de rodillas y sigue sollozando violentamente, como si repentinamente fuera a dejar de respirar—. Jay… e-era la mejor gata d-del mundo, y ahora… a-ahora… —se ahoga en su llanto y oculta su rostro en mi cabello, yo pongo mi barbilla en su hombro y dejo salir un suspiro.

Comprendo que reaccione así a su pérdida, Evie se la regaló en una de sus despampanantes fiestas de cumpleaños cuando apenas era una pequeña gatita que daba tres pasos sin caerse, congeniaron rápidamente, y ahora se ha ido. A mí en verdad me agradaba, solía saltar sobre mi regazo cuando iba de visita a su casa, le gustaba que le rascara entre las orejas y debajo del mentón, incluso ronroneaba.

Retrocedo con pasos cortos y dejo que la puerta se cierre, sigo avanzando hasta llegar la sala de estar, a oscuras y en el mismo sillón de dos plazas, sostengo su temblorosa figura con firmeza mientras su cabeza descansa sobre mi pecho, las cálidas lágrimas siguen cayendo por sus mejillas y los sollozos no se detienen.

—Creí que el veterinario había dicho que era una infección menor.

—Eso dijo, t-también me dio s-sus medicamentos y d-dijo que debía llevarla en una semana p-para revisión, pero cuando fui a darle s-su cena estaba en un ovillo en su cama, c-creí que dormía pero cuando l-la acaricié me di cuenta de que s-su pelo estaba frío y n-no se movía… había m-muerto mucho tiempo antes.

—Ya no hables, sólo déjalo salir.

Acaricio la amplitud de su espalda con mi mano, dejo salir un suspiro y la luz de la luna que entra por las cortinas blancas me permite distinguir algunos movimientos que hace con los pies, incluso hay autos que van por la calle a esta hora. Le doy un beso en la frente, de inmediato recuerdo una ocasión cuando pasé la noche en su casa y él se había quedado dormido de ésta misma forma sobre un futón que había adaptado para la ventana de su habitación, Beelzebub saltó y se hizo un ovillo entre nosotros, y a la mañana siguiente los tres despertamos ahí.

Realmente voy a echar de menos a esa gata.

—Me d-dio un canario que cazó ésta tarde, m-murió pensando que sigo siendo un i-idiota y que no puedo a-alimentarme por mí m-mismo.

—Tal vez fue su forma de agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por ella.

—¿C-crees que supiera que iba a m-morir?

—Es probable, los animales saben mejor cuando su hora se acerca.

Acaricio su cabello mientras solloza y se lamenta con palabras dichas en voz baja, diciendo que debió estar más al tanto de ella, que no debió dejarla sola, que debió dejarla estar en su habitación, y que incluso debió dejarla perseguir a Chico por todos lados en lugar de obligarla a ser sedentaria.

—¿P-puedo quedarme aquí esta n-noche? — levanta la cabeza y encuentra mi mirada en la oscuridad, me percato de sus ojos vidriosos y de las lágrimas que aún salen de ellos, acaricio su pómulo derecho con mi pulgar, algo que siempre lo hace sonreír, y ahora esboza la más pequeña sonrisa que alguna vez haya visto en su rostro—. No q-quiero ir a c-casa, hay muchos recuerdos a-ahí, sería doloroso.

—Por supuesto que puedes quedarte, y después podríamos realizar un funeral digno de la realeza felina, buscar un sitio con árboles y sepultarla ahí, ¿no lo crees?

—Eso me gran idea, Jay, y sé que a ella también le gustaría mucho —presiona su frente contra la mía, los dos cerramos lentamente los párpados y luego sus brazos se deslizan detrás de mí, coloca su barbilla en mi hombro y llora.

Ha habido momentos en que recurre a mí en primer lugar, sea para tener un hombro en el cual llorar, con quien desahogarse, o dónde estar cuando su madre está demasiado ebria, y debo dejar todo a un lado para él. ¿Él también lo hace?

* * *

 _ **VIII**_

 _Don't say you love me unless you do_

 _Don't say you love me, don't say you love me_

 _Don't promise me tonight without tomorrow too_

 _Don't say you love me, unless you do, unless you do_

—¿En dónde demonios estabas? —me pregunta en el momento en que abre la puerta de su casa, apenas termino de subir al pórtico cuando soy recibido por su enfadada voz y la ceja derecha levantada—. Sabes muy bien lo que hacemos los jueves de cada dos semanas, es un milagro que mi madre acceda a que lo haga.

Me agrada el grupo de estudio que formamos Mal, Evie, él y yo, en ocasiones se unen Ben y Doug, o quien sea que le pida ayuda a Carlos para que sus registros escolares no se vayan a la mierda, y me ha ayudado bastante, pero justo ahora es lo que menos quiero escuchar, quiero concentrarme en otras cosas que me interesan.

—Investigando sobre los convenios deportivos de Dragon Hall.

—Ah, eso —empieza a caminar y yo me encargo de cerrar la puerta, lo sigo a la cocina mientras saca cosas de las despensas, unas cuantas bolsas de frituras y salsa picante de diversos tipos—. Suena bien, te felicito por dar más pasos en eso, pero mi pregunta es: ¿en serio quieres hacer del tourney algo importante?

—¿No crees que vaya a ser un buen jugador profesional de tourney? —sale de mi boca sin mi total autorización mientras él empieza a comer.

—Digo, sé que eres muy bueno en la Preparatoria y todo, además de que hay reclutadores que te han visto en los partidos con más detenimiento, has ganado dos campeonatos, pero no creo que sea una actividad de la que se pueda subsistir.

Me le quedo viendo mientras sigue comiendo, el crujido de las frituras es casi tan molesto como cada una de sus palabras, pero no puedo evitar sentir que algo se encoge en mí, la sensación es muy similar a la que ocurre cuando papá se siente decepcionado de mí, lo cual pasa todo el tiempo, pero escuchar esos comentarios viniendo de él tienen una connotación más negativa. Es más hiriente.

—Podría ocurrir un accidente, alguna enfermedad, algo que no te deje…

—Ya cállate, haces mejor cuando no me ayudas —salgo por la puerta trasera al jardín, y es hasta entonces que noto mis manos hechas puños. En verdad me dolió.

* * *

 _ **IX**_

 _I need a little bit more_

 _I need a little bit more_

 _You gotta know what it's like_

 _I know you've been here before_

 _I've been waiting, I've been patient_

 _But I need a little bit more_

Me muevo ansiosamente en mi lugar y juego con mi comida mientras espero a que decida aparecer, se supone que llegaría hace veinte minutos; creí que haberle escrito un mensaje con las palabras _Tenemos que hablar_ harían una diferencia. Para mí siempre han sido un conjunto de aterradoras palabras, por la implicación de una charla seria, y en realidad no esperaba ser yo quien usara esas palabras en un mensaje de texto. Ya no estoy seguro de muchas cosas, necesito atar cabos.

Levanto la vista cuando un auto aparca frente al restaurante, Harry es quien conduce y Carlos es su acompañante, mi tenedor cae con un estruendo al suelo y una mesera se acerca para preguntarme si necesito otro, le digo que vuelva en un minuto ya que ellos entran, Harry le abre la puerta y Carlos le da una palmada en el hombro, toman caminos separados y finalmente él viene a sentarse frente a mí, e incluso se demora en eso ya que toma su celular para responder mensajes.

—Sabes lo que quería, gracias, muero de hambre.

—Está frío, creí que llegarías antes —le digo, haciendo que me mire. El modo en que suspira me refleja lo molesto que se siente, bloquea la pantalla y deja el teléfono boca abajo, luego cruza los brazos y coloca toda la espalda en el respaldo, arqueando la ceja derecha y sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

—Ya estoy aquí, ¿no?

—Desearía que no —digo, sin apartar la mirada, y su rostro se torna rojo.

—¿Exactamente qué significa eso? —se ríe, incrédulo, pero sé qué decirle.

—¿Desde cuándo tú y Harry se hicieron amigos? —sigo sin quitarle la mirada de encima, ahora que su expresión facial y corporal cambian es un cabo atado.

—Después de la fiesta —bajo la atención a mi plato. Ninguno dice otra palabra.

* * *

 _ **X**_

—Te amo, Jay —dice en voz baja un sábado por la noche, como si fuera un secreto, o un compromiso forzado, and no puede ocurrir por la fuerza. Se acabó.

 _Don't say you miss me when you don't call_

 _Don't say you're hurting without the scars_

 _Don't promise me tonight without tomorrow too_

—No digas que me amas —suelto su mano a la mitad de nuestra caminata por la calle, suspiro y me pare frente a él para verlo a los ojos, notando lo huecos y ensombrecidos que se ven incluso bajo la luz del poste, algo que seguramente ya estaba ahí pero que hasta ahora le doy plena consciencia—, a menos que lo hagas.

Su silencio me comunica lo que piensa en realidad, lo que vive, lo que siente, lo que no siente más bien, por eso no me sorprende el paso del tiempo y el silencio, tampoco que dé la vuelta y camine sin mirar atrás, a mí, sin encogerse de hombros o al menos que se detenga para pensar bien las cosas; sólo esperaba a recibir una señal, una concesión de mi parte, y yo sólo me aferraba a algo que ya no estaba ahí desde hace quién sabe cuánto, no algo que viniera de los dos al menos.

—Lo siento —sus últimas palabras, sin un último beso o una última mirada.

Ya está más claro: eran promesas vacías, cosas que se dicen sólo por decir. Doy la vuelta también y comienzo a caminar por las frías calles, e incluso con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas sé que lo intenté mucho, luché para tratar de que viera la razón principal que nos unió en primer lugar, por un sentimiento real, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte en las dos partes, por eso sé qué, hoy, es cuando puedo aceptar mi derrota, que lo amo aunque él no lo hace, no soy lo que esperaba y no me ve como alguien con quien valga la pena formar algo que dure.

Quisiera decir que estoy bien, que puedo seguir adelante y que con el tiempo ésta herida va a sanar, pero lo cierto es que tengo el pecho comprimido y he perdido el deseo de caminar para llegar a casa, así que sólo me trepo a un árbol y dejo que todas mis extremidades cuelguen a los lados de la rama, miro al cielo entre las hojas, la luna llena y todas las estrellas parecen ser mi única compañía mientras me coloco el brazo sobre los ojos, llenando mi manga de lágrimas, sollozando bajo y sintiendo por primera vez lo que es tener el corazón roto.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
